


i'm powerful with a little bit of tender

by buries



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Restraints, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Katherine suggests Stefan tie her up, and so he does.
Relationships: Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 15
Collections: Focus on Female Characters





	i'm powerful with a little bit of tender

**Author's Note:**

> best way to get yourself out of a personal and creative depression rut that's lasted for pretty much over a year is to write porn to an otp that you can't get enough of. this was inspired by me seeing a prompt "restraints" and then going from there. 
> 
> this takes place in a timeline where the vampire diaries was written by me, season 5 didn't happen and steferine actually built a friendship and dealt with their baggage.
> 
> a warning that this does contain explicit sexual language.
> 
> title is lyrics from janelle monáe's "make me feel." unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. it's so good to be back. thanks for reading!

It had been her off-the-cuff idea: tie her up and see just how much self-control she really has.

Really, his mistake was doubting she doesn’t have any.

Katherine ensures to look bored as he hovers over her in his white tank top and makes a show of proving he knows how to tie a knot—specifically a knot to his headboard. (Another challenge she’d thrown the gauntlet at his feet for and another challenge he’s failing miserably at meeting her impossibly unreachable high standards.) 

She’s impressed, of course. Stefan had once tied her sneakers since she had refused to do it herself. Who goes running around an entire _block_?

Peering up at him, her brows furrow as she watches his tongue stick out from the corner of his mouth as he tightens his tie a little _too_ tightly. She shifts against the pillows he’s kindly propped up behind her back and head, and watches as he gets lost in trying to ensure his knot is absolutely perfect—comfortable and perfect, just like him.

He takes his time in answering her, concentrating on trying to make his knot tight but not too tight and perfect enough to pass her standards. Her criticisms of his attempts to tie bows and his own ties clearly aren’t playing a part in how sensitive he’s being right now.

"I’ll break out of these," she says, sounding bored. 

While she tells the truth, her bored tone is the lie. She’s been looking forward to this for the last week and a half since he promised he’d do it. She’d caught him looking at his ties, surveying them while knowing she was watching him and knowing exactly why he was studying them and pulling them taut.

Honestly, Stefan Salvatore is the real villain here. She never would’ve made him wait _a week and a half_.

"I know you can," he says. His fingers brush over her wrists gently before he grabs her scarf and begins to tie her other hand. "That’s the whole point."

She tilts her head and frowns at him. "I thought the whole point was that I’m _restrained._ "

"Yeah," he says it casually, unravelling her long, silk scarf and folding it in half longways. He dares to glance at her and smirk. "The whole point of this is for you to be able to get out, because you’re a vampire who’s half a century old, and not get out."

She shakes her head. "You make no sense." 

"I make perfect sense," he says. He starts to tie her scarf gently around her wrist a few times and then through his headboard. "How’s that?"

"Imperfect."

He chuckles and ensures to leave enough fabric to tie her scarf up into a pretty bow.

"It’s lopsided."

"I doubt you’re going to care if the scarf’s lopsided, Katherine."

Hm. That’s true. If they actually get past this point—and the reason why won’t be because of her, since she’s _not_ stalling, it’s he who’s stalling—then she knows she won’t be paying attention to the way he’s tied her scarf.

She does like that none of his ties but the one she had once tugged him on and had gagged him with are perfect enough for this. 

Pressing her lips together haughtily, she tugs gently. "It moves."

"It’s meant to," he says patiently. "You should be able to feel your hands at the end of this. If you can’t, then that’s a problem."

She looks up at her wrist and curls her fingers into her palm and swivels her hand around. With one sharp tug, she can break free. Despite knowing this, she doesn’t prove that she can. Even though he knows she can break out of almost anything, he still treats her like she’s a woman who isn’t almost six hundred and capable of bench pressing him if she tried.

"I think you need another scarf."

His laugh is light and warm. "You’re behaving like no one’s ever tied you up before."

Katherine ensures not to look at him as she peers up at her other hand wrapped up in his dark blue tie. Even if she asks for it to be tighter, she knows he won’t undo it and tie it again. It’s as tight as he’s comfortable in making it. He still continues to treat her like she’s a person and not a formidable creature that makes people go _thump_ in the night.

He’s the only person to ever do that. It’s partly why she wants to try this, let go of her need to lead and let someone else do the driving for once.

"Hey," he says it quietly, peering down at her. He settles beside her, knees bumping against her side and brushes his hand against her chin. "You know, that’s totally okay. I’ve never tied anyone up before."

She turns her head quickly to look at him pointedly with her eyebrows lifted. "I know." Except she doesn’t. His confession makes her feel all warm and fuzzy and gross on the inside.

He chuckles again. The sound’s so warm that she can’t help but smile. Heat begins to build beneath her skin and warms her cheeks.

"If you don’t want to do this, we can stop. Do things the regular way."

"I don’t want to not do this," she says. She can’t help herself. He throws down a mini gauntlet and she _has_ to respond. She wants to show him that she can do this. She can trust him to ensure she is safe and comfortable, and she can trust him to actually take control. Hadn’t that been her complaint? 

He smiles down at her.

Biting back her smile, she tries to feign haughtiness. "I"m going to fall asleep if you don’t hurry up. I had a very tiring night tonight."

He doesn’t move away from her. "Dancing with me tired you out? You’re beginning to show your age, Katherine."

"Shut up."

He smiles, and she finds herself wanting to press her fingertips into the corners of his lips. She curls her fingers into her palms as she bites her bottom lip and shifts on the bed.

"I didn’t think you could get any feistier, but here we are." Stefan moves backwards and off his bed, and begins unbuttoning and unzipping his black slacks. He steps out of them without any trouble and stands before her in his black boxer briefs. They leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her eyes linger on his sharp hipbones and his already half-hard cock.

Stretching his arms high over his head, she watches the muscles in his arms shift. She knows he’s doing it on purpose, but she doesn’t mind the show. This is a Stefan she likes being a witness to.

Resting a knee on the bed, he climbs back onto it and settles beside her. She wears her black bra and panties—no shoes, even though she’s beginning to reconsider having her pumps back on—and while she often feels powerful dressed in such little attire, not being able to move and push him onto his back is making her want to somehow shift to cover herself.

She’s exposed in a way she hasn’t been in a very long time. A part of her is afraid of him finally being able to get a look at her and deciding the last few years have been a waste.

And this is why they’re doing this. When she’s in control, she runs from everything—her thoughts, her insecurities, even her desires to simply stop and enjoy him.

She inhales sharply when his hand brushes her stomach, fingertips gliding gently along her muscles. "Relax, Kat," he says it gently. It’s like he can hear her thoughts. He keeps his gaze on her face as her heart begins to pound in her chest. It has to be loud, but, thankfully, he doesn’t say anything of it.

"We can stop whenever you want to." He climbs on top of her and sits on her upper thighs, and brushes his fingers against her hipbones. His weight is comfortable as it presses her into the bed. She lets out a shaky breath, lips parting as she arches her back off the bed. 

"Your hands are cold." That’s a lie. They’re very, very warm. His fingers glide over the tops of her thighs before he pushes them over her hips and up her torso. 

He only smiles at her as he stretches out on top of her, palms sliding up her sides and to her shoulders. He bows his head and kisses her left collarbone, and makes his way up to her neck. 

She arches into him as his chest hovers enticingly above hers and he busies himself by sucking at her neck. 

"Cold," she breathes out. Katherine closes her eyes and digs her fingers into her palms as his teeth nip and graze at her skin. He sucks hard on her neck and digs his hands into her shoulders, pushing her down gently but firmly. His fingers slip beneath the straps of her bra and sit at the back of her shoulders as he sucks and sucks and sucks.

Katherine digs her feet into the bed and lifts her hips up and into his. He lets her. His hips remain where they are, letting her push up into him as she tries to rub against his cock, before his mouth pulls away from her neck. 

Impulsively, he kisses the tip of her nose before he peers down at her.

"I’ll be back," he chuckles. He brushes a finger between her brows where she doesn’t realise she’s frowning, and then his hands are back behind her shoulders again. Sometimes he’s such a loser. 

His fingers dig at her bra before he manages to unclasp it and she feels it loosen around her chest. 

Stefan peers down at her as he pulls her bra up, but finds he can’t pull it free from her arms above her head. He laughs, and she can’t help the blush heating her cheeks. He bites his lip and looks down at her sheepishly, "Guess we didn’t think of everything."

"Guess not," she says, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

His hands graze the sides of her breasts as he peers down at her shoulders with a bite of his bottom lip. "Hm." It’s on purpose when his hands glide up from the bottom of her ribcage and up her breasts where he palms her roughly. She inhales sharply and arches her back off the bed as his thumbs brush over her nipples.

Then his hands disappear as quickly as they’d come and his fingers slide beneath the straps to try and pull them up her arms, but he lets go of that idea almost immediately.

"You can undo them at the straps," she says, biting at her lips to try and prevent her amused smile. She wants him to touch her again like he can’t simply help himself, but she keeps her bark of an order buried deep down. She tilts her head down to try and peer at her bra’s straps. "The little hooks. It’s almost like you’ve never undone a bra completely before, Stef."

His face heats up with a deliciously light pink. "Shut up," he says, smiling. His hands are gentle against her shoulder as he tries to undo her strap. It’s with a furrow of his brow and a look of complete concentration that he manages to do it. With a proud little smile, he moves to the other one and easily undoes that. He pulls the band and straps away, dropping them off to the side of the bed. Peering down at her proudly, he smiles and says, "Guess you can teach an old dog new tricks."

"Please don’t talk about dogs," she says with a laugh. Her chest flushes hot as his hands brush against the swells of her breasts again.

Lowering his head, she anticipates his mouth sloping against hers. The tip of his nose brushes against hers and his lips part, gaze dropping down. She licks her lips and parts them, ready for the pressure of his mouth on hers…

His hand cups her right breast and his face is far away from hers. Katherine inhales shakily through her nose as she arches her chest into his hand. She makes a little noise of pleasure in her throat when his thumb brushes over her nipple with far more purpose than the last time. He doesn’t withdraw his hand as she expects him to.

He’s quick to bow his head and kiss his way from the base of her neck, down the middle of her collarbones, and to her breasts. His teeth graze against her skin before his mouth replaces his hand and he licks and sucks on her breast.

Katherine keeps herself arched off the bed as she moans, letting out a shaky breath with an upward tilt of her hips. She digs her fingers into her palms, her nails almost slicing through skin. While he kisses and licks one breast, his other hand is gentle in massaging the other.

"Stef…"

He’s quick to peer up at her, brows lifted and a look of surprise on his face. "You okay?"

She tilts her head downward to look at him and nods. "I’m not going to break out of these restraints." It’s more for herself that she says it. She doesn’t want to break out of them and ruin his fun. "I’m okay," she says, heaving in a heavy breath. 

He smiles up at her and bows his head again, nuzzling the valley of her breasts. He kisses the swell of her other breast and licks and sucks at her nipple. Katherine’s heart races wildly in her chest, loud enough for her to drown out how his beats in his. Stefan preoccupies himself with humming a horrible tune as he grazes his teeth against her. His hips rock into hers for a moment before he stills himself.

Keeping her back arched off the bed, she lets out a whimper when his mouth dips away from her breast and travels back to the valley. Stefan’s hands brush against her side before he slowly makes his way down her torso.

She suspects she’s meant to relax. She tells herself to, but her back remains arched and her hips shift as his move away from her. The heat his body had pressed so intimately into hers disappears with him as he slowly backs himself along the bed. She draws her legs together so he can move down the length of them as he sucks the skin near her belly button.

She tugs at the scarf and tie, hearing his bed groan softly. He chuckles against her skin, warm and light, and she tries to still her shifting and even out her breathing. His heartbeat is loud in her ears, out of control in its speed. 

He makes his way down her abdomen to her hips and teases her by nipping at the waistband of her panties. He drags his tongue against her skin and even beneath he waistband, but he doesn’t go any further.

"Come on," she growls. He’s so slow. So much slower than how she moves, with her pushes and her holding him down as she tears at him. She flexes her hands and purposefully fans out her fingers, trying to rid herself of the impatient tension building up inside of her.

He only goes slower, teeth grazing her skin. His fingers sit on her hipbones as she digs her legs out from under him to cradle him between them. Katherine closes her eyes and lets out a breath, hearing herself moan at how good his teeth and lips feel at kissing her skin. 

His hands glide to the back of her thighs where he pinches his fingers into her skin and presses down hard. He pins her in place, his thumb brushing into the crease of her hips.

Then he’s gone.

Her eyes jerk open as she tilts her head to look at him and finds him on his knees as he tugs his tank top up and over his head. He tosses it to the side and slides his hands from her knees to her hips as he lies between her legs.

"I told you I’m not going anywhere," he murmurs. His mouth is on the soft skin of the inside of her thigh. 

All Katherine can do is exhale shakily and tilt her head back, arching her back off the bed and her hips into him. His fingers dig into her hipbones to hold her still, and while she knows she’s capable of easily bucking his tight grip off, she doesn’t.

She kicks one of her legs out when his tongue presses hard against her panties. He licks at her slowly, mouthing at her cunt. He hums and smiles, and his fingers dig painfully hard into her hipbones to keep her there. She shifts her hips, wanting to feel him press closer, but his fingers only tighten their hold as he presses his tongue harder against the fabric to wet her cunt.

Katherine jerks and moans, digging her feet into the bed as she bucks her hips up. His hands are quick to move to her inner thighs and he presses her down sharply—sharper than he’s ever handled her before. He keeps his hands on her hips as he continues to lick at her. She tugs at her restraints, hearing his bed creak and groan along with her moans.

"Stefan," she breathes out and tries to buck her hips. Her attempt to keep her strength at a quarter of her actual capacity is difficult, but he presses down harder as he licks at her. "Please."

A sound comes from low in his throat. He tongues at her for a moment longer before he pulls away. The lack of heat from his mouth leaves her cold and she whimpers again, but that quickly turns into a yelp as his fingers dig into her panties and he pulls them right off of her.

"Those were my favourite pair." She hardly sounds angry. 

Dropping her torn underwear onto the bed beside him, he shrugs unapologetically. "Oops." He curves his hands to her inner thighs as he quietly fights her desire to close her legs. She could do it, but she lets him keep her spread. He smiles down at her as she tries not to smile. "Katherine," he says it warningly.

"What?" she says as innocently as she can muster. "Are you going to spank me for not letting you get your way?"

"That’s an idea," he says with a smirk. She hates the way his slightly mussed up hair and flushed face and chest sends heat right to her cunt. He has to smell just how wet she is.

She tries to wiggle again and close her legs, but he positions himself between them. "No," he says firmly, lips curved upward. "I’ve let you have your way. Now I’m going to have mine."

"Ooo," she smiles up at him. "I’m so scared."

"You should be," he says. Brushing a hand through his hair, he plants it back on her inner thigh. "I can be pretty scary."

"Doubtful," she says with a purse of her lips and a decisive shake of her head. "You don’t scare me."

He smiles down at her. His hands walk to sit on the bed beside her and he pushes himself off his knees. He crawls up the length of her until he’s almost nose to nose with her. His hips are a ghost against her own as he holds them up and away from her.

Bowing his head, he brushes his lips gently against the tip of her nose. "I really love this look on you," he says quietly.

"Really?" she arches her brow. Running her tongue along her teeth, she tries to control how breathless she sounds. She wants to be as in control as he is. "I love this look on you."

He ducks his head with a smile, face tinging pink. He looks at her again, eyes dropping to her lips. He bows his head and kisses her cheek, then the corner of her eye. Trailing kisses up to her temple and the crease between her brows, his mouth travels along the slope of her nose to the corner of her mouth. She patiently waits for him to slope his mouth against hers, opening her lips beneath his as she licks into his mouth and moans.

He presses his clothed hips into hers, rocking into her hard. His hands cup her face to keep her mouth locked to his as she gasps against his lips. He kisses a smile into hers as he presses his hard cock against her. Biting at her bottom lip, she moans and bucks her hips up into his. 

"Stef," she says, turning her head away from his. She gasps and her chest heaves. Her hands tug at her restraints, his bed groaning once more. His lips are on the corner of hers as he rocks into her, moving his hips in a slow but firm circle against her cunt. 

"Katherine," he smiles against her cheek. He dips his lips against her jawline and nips at her skin. He’s making fun of her, and that’s fine, because he rocks his hips into hers again and she feels him shudder. His fingers thread through her hair as he innocently kisses her while he grinds against her. 

"Stef," she moans. Tilting her head up and away, she breathes hard as she digs her heels into the bed and rocks up into him. His teeth graze and jerk sharply against her skin as he groans low in his throat. "Please," she murmurs. His hips jerk against hers as he breathes hard against her ear. 

With her heart pounding in her ears, she licks her lips and tilts her head so her ear presses against the side of his hair. "Please, Stef," she says, smiling as his hands tighten in her hair. Giving him a moment to catch his breath and loosen his fingers, she arches her chest into his. "Моля те."

She barely has time to react. His mouth presses firmly against hers as he nips at her lips and digs his hands into her shoulders. His hips rock hard against her own as he presses himself against her. Katherine moans against his mouth and feels her hands tighten and grow tense, but she keeps her hands as slack as possible despite wanting to rip herself free of her binds to touch him.

Pulling away, he bites at her chin, then his hands disappear. She watches as he shifts back onto his knees and pushes himself up. His finger sneak into the band of his briefs and he pulls them down his legs. Impatient, he leaves them wrapped around his thighs as he peers down at her with his lips parted and a hungry look in his eyes.

She watches as his hand grips his cock and he starts to stroke himself, his gaze wandering from her face to her neck and breasts and straight to where her legs are spread. He breathes heavily as he takes her in and then his hand drops and he slides himself on top of her again.

She tugs at her binds, hearing his bed splinter as his hard cock rests against her cunt. He rubs himself against her and moans against her throat, digging his hands into her hips as he grinds down on her. She lifts her legs to wrap them around his waist to keep him locked to her.

She feels his fangs graze against the skin of her neck, right above her pulse point. They’re sharper than his usual eyeteeth. He grazes them softly and does nothing else as he rubs himself against her.

"Yes," she says softly. She’d bring her hands to his hair if she didn’t want to keep them above her head. All she wants is to feel his teeth pierce her skin. _It’s okay,_ she wants to say, but the words are stuck in her throat. He has to know them by now. His teeth ripping into her skin will never hurt her. 

"Yes, Stefan," she bucks her hips into his as if that’s enough to get him to surge forward and take what he wants—both his with fangs and his hips.

His hands disappear from her body as she feels them brush against her inner thighs. He wraps his hand blindly around his cock as he pushes himself inside of her. She arches up into him with a moan, digging her heels into the small of his back in an effort to control how deep he sheathes himself.

She gasps and her chest heaves, and she tugs at her binds where his bed makes a loud sound. His lips suck at her neck before she feels his teeth dig softly against her skin. She bucks her hips up into his as he shallowly thrusts. He pants against her neck, tongue lapping at her skin in what she’s come to know is his way of preparing himself. 

Katherine cries out when his fangs sink stingingly and deliciously into her neck and she tugs at her binds, hearing his bed snap and her hands free. Uncaring of her scarf remaining wrapped around one wrist and her other being free of his tie, her hands are greedy as they palm him hungrily. 

She digs her hands into his hair to push his mouth and fangs deeper into her skin. Blood pools thickly and warm against her neck and shoulder, but she doesn’t care. Her hips buck up into his as she moans, gasping as his teeth only sink deeper.

One hand remains in his hair to tug at the strands as she glides her other one hard and fast down his spine. She palms his ass and slaps him, earning herself a moan from them both as he slips in deeper inside of her.

With her hand on the small of his back and his teeth in her neck, he starts to thrust hard. His hips graze hers before they start to become sharper, and she keens and tilts her own up in a bid to feel him slide deeper.

Her fingers tear at the skin of his back as she pushes his chest into hers. Stefan pulls his mouth away from her neck and kisses her, blood staining her lips as he licks into her mouth and coats her teeth and tongue with her blood.

His hands dig into the back of her hips and push her up as he fucks her. She bites at his mouth and tastes the blood as her teeth slice his bottom lip. When she opens her eyes, she sees the black veins protrude beneath his own.

She bucks into him and moans, digging her nails into his back and smelling fresh blood in the air.

"Обичам те," she whispers.

His own iteration of it is slow and uncertain, butchered as he tries to recall her teaching him Bulgarian. But it doesn’t matter. He knows what it means. She knows what he feels. He licks at her lips and kisses her hard, his eyes returning to their green colour. His hips are hard against hers as he thrusts.

Her legs are tight around his legs when he shudders and comes with a cry against her mouth. He stills above her for a moment before he shifts and continues to thrust, shallow and less sharper than before. She breathes heavily as she tilts her head back and bucks her hips into his.

Stefan kisses her chin then her neck, and his hand is rough as he pushes it between their bodies so he can press his fingers against her inner hip. Katherine lowers her legs to the bed and he brushes his finger against her clit. She jerks as he slips a finger inside of her. With his hips still pressed against hers with his cock buried inside of her, he slides his finger in and out of her cunt, then brushes it against her clit.

Katherine moans, swearing at him in Bulgarian. His finger brushes against her clit a few more times as he shallowly thrusts inside of her. Her hands palm at his back, wanting him to be impossibly closer until they’re one. After he bites at her shoulder and palms her breast, his finger brushes against her clit once more and she comes with a sharp cry.

Her hands dig into his shoulders as she shudders and bucks. Stefan pulls his head away from her shoulder as he peers down at her, breathing hard. He lifts his hand and licks at his fingers that had been brushing against and in her cunt.

Katherine shakes her head as she peers up at him, holding him to her as tightly as she can. "You’re an asshole," she breathes out.

He laughs, incredulous. "Why?"

"Because," she says slowly. She tries to catch her breath and fails. Her hands slide up into his hair to grasp at the strands roughly. His hair is completely out of control, and she likes the flush of his cheeks that she knows is there because of her. "You were right. I can’t control myself around you."

Stefan laughs and ducks his head, kissing her shoulder. "I think we can forgive you not controlling yourself around me in this instance, Katherine." He lifts a hand to brush it against her temple, pulling some of the hair away from sticking to her skin. "I kind of like it."

She arches her brow in amusement. "You do?"

He nods. "Yeah, I do."

She smiles, feeling smug. Running her tongue along her teeth, she can still taste the blood he’d kissed into her mouth. "I like that you were the first person I did this with."

"Yeah?" his brows lift up. He looks so happy about it that it causes her to blush. She’s almost six hundred years old and has lived many, many lives throughout her long years, and all he wants as a young man and vampire is to be one of her firsts.

He’s a few of them. Katherine just hasn’t had the confidence to tell him what those are. Baby steps are needed—for her and for him.

He lowers himself so he can lie on top of her and remains inside of her, securing her in place. Katherine likes being anchored in this way; his weight is comfortable and intoxicating, and she finds that when he does this, she doesn’t want to run.

For the first time (amongst many times with him) since 1489, she feels safe.

Not that she’s wanted to run for a while. Her feet have remained planted firmly on the bed—and quite literally in this case. She relaxes and lets her legs stretch out along the sheets, sliding her foot against his ankle.

"Yes," she says, sucking in her bottom lip. "I hope that’s all right."

He blushes deeply. "Yes," he says, glancing away from her with a smile. He’s quick to press his lips to hers, still coated in her blood. "It’s more than all right."

She brushes her hands up and down his back, feeling where she’s torn at his skin. He doesn’t hiss or wince as he rests his head against her shoulder. His hips remain pressed against hers, kissing hers gently.

He sighs. "You know, you were right…" She arches her brow, despite the fact he can’t see. He’s distracted momentarily by licking at her throat, her wound from his teeth now closed but the thick droplets of blood lingering as they pool on her skin. "You did break out from the restraints." He bows his head to kiss at the slope where her neck and shoulder meet.

"Duh," she says with a laugh. She shifts her hips purposefully and hears him hiss as he shifts inside of her. Katherine threads her fingers with his and brings his hand up to her lips so she can kiss his knuckles. "You can’t tie a knot to save your life."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Bulgarian to English (courtesy of Google translate):
> 
> Моля те = please  
> Обичам те = I love you


End file.
